


Both Stranger

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Levi's Last Name, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~~Everything's-in-Levi's-perspective~~</p><p>Sorry If i couldn't do a good job at this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> (OKAY OKAY, I'M SORRY ANNIE HAS TO GO WITH LEVI. SORRY. I'M REALLY SORRY. SOMEHOW I'M NOT SORRY BUT I'M SORRY.)

It's cold again, I guess I might never get used to the cold. 

I don't want believe this was where I belong to.

Kanny didn't wanted to show me the outside world at a young age. I was taught at home carefully bit by bit about the outside world. It was just all an illusion by what the books says. Weather don't always shine that gladly. Buildings don't clean themselves. Strangers don't just love each other as they meet. That sh*t makes me want to be retarded so I don't need to see how retarded it is. People around me tend to avoid making eye contact with me as they walk by. I could already even sense it from a distance. Fair enough.

There's a noise. A mixture of materials having impact in high speed. Then some random hot air out of nowhere hits my face. 

I turned around. 

Bloody f*cking hell. 

A car accident. Just three meters next to my left. It was a hit and run right away before I could really look at it. 

People began to ran over but didn't help at all. Instead, they just stare into the guy's head as it bleeds. I thought I was inevitably cold. I am, I guess a little. The man's head lay there bleeding all over the place. He's much taller than I am. Or maybe I'm just shorter. I hesitate. Blood, I'll get dirty. But whatever, when the time comes, he'll pay me back. I set his arm over to my head. He's breathing, but unconscious it seems. His left arm is injured. And so as the side or his body. That will leave a scar. More people began to crowd. Motherf*ckers. They didn't even help at all. Some took pictures. Some glared at my actions on observing the person. I stared back. Without any particular thought in my head. But it was enough for them to show guilt on their faces. 

...

Eren Yeager. So that's his name. 

"Sir, do you know anyone who knows this person?" The nurse asks. I turned my eyes to her. Her face pale, her voice straight up. She inhales, "A friend? Or a colleague?"

"A family member?"

I stared into him for a second.

"No. Just a stranger."

 

"I guess."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE SHIPPING. BUT YEAH.

 

Long time no see.

 

Eren.

 

I sighed. I wasn't expecting this, "Do you know anything about him?" The nurse suddenly frowns a little. She turns her head away, "No. I know his name. Eren." I already know that. But she might lie about the first statement, I can't be sure. She removes her gloves and walks away from me, around the bed to a cabinet to Eren's right. A few items there.

 

"I went through his profiles." Her voice twists a little, her back leans to the wall, "Nobody else could be responsible for him but himself. Currently." I blinked. Eren Yeager. This is him?

 

 

This is how the Eren Yeager I met five years ago ended up with?

 

 

I looked back at him. His hair back then was coal black. It kind of changed now. You're one pathetic soul, Eren.

 

"Introduce yourself to him, if you don't know him. You might want to do that." Her arms crosses. Her head tilts, she only talks on the middle of her mouth. She notices that I was observing and frowns. I blinked while turning my eyes away, "He owes you, you know."

 

Dead silence. I sighed.

 

She turns her head to the window behind Eren. Nothing different from the fluorescent lights.

 

"By the way, I’m Annie." Annie, huh. She writes something on the paper. Red pen. Bullet points. I couldn't read it, her writing is quite small. Then I realized she had a ring on her left hand even though she isn't writing with it. Probably married. She isn’t facing me which is kind of blocking some of the writing too, "Why'd you be telling me this?" I drag my eyes to her again. Her hair a little bolder this time, "Tell him my name when he's awake. He owes me. I'll be the one who gets the sh*t out of his ribs. I might not have the chance to tell him that though.” Guess she isn’t a nurse. A doctor maybe. A surgeon. I judge too much.

 

Eren really is kind of reckless. He wasn’t next to me that time. If he did, I’d have noticed. Half of his face is already filled with some scars and bruises now. The car must have pushed him for a long distance when I wasn’t looking. And it only stopped to run when it reached me while I was almost walking up to the end of this block.

 

In other words, this could be intentional.

 

“By the way, what was the condition when you found him?” Annie asks, she turns at me. I caught my eyes straining a little. Like I’m dilating them.

 

I better not be in love with her. No. Not that fast you idiot Levi.

 

No.

 

She is a committed woman, in a relationship, married, probably had kids and you are not going to bring misery to that fact. 

 

No.

 

“No fire anywhere?” Her words snapped me back. Something chokes my throat a little. Like a balloon floating there in my collar, “No.” I look down to Eren, “Bruised. Scars and scratches everywhere. Blood. Lots of it.”

 

“Seems fair then.” Annie sighs. Leaving me with the thought that I might be liking her again.

 

No.

 

I don’t like her.

 

This is irrational.

 

“Go whenever you’d like to from now, I think you know this person.”

 

She heads to the door with something making me think that she’s still not ending her sentence yet. It was an obvious pause. She stands there near the door with some range of hesitant. I blinked again. 

 

"Well then, Levi."

 

She leaves with my name with the floating uncertain air.


End file.
